


El duelo

by Ta_Ma



Series: El duelo de John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cree que no va a soportar la muerte de Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El duelo

Cuando cree que ya no le quedan lágrimas, que ya ha llorado lo suficiente, algo le hace recordar a Sherlock y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, vuelve a empezar y no puede parar durante horas, es un llanto desconsolado porque no sabe cómo demonios hacerlo, como superar este vacío desgarrador que le ha quedado en el pecho, no puede encontrar el modo de acallar este dolor y de hecho, no tiene claro si quiere encontrarlo. Le gustaría poder minimizarlo, poder hacer como hace tanta gente después de un golpe así y volcarse en el trabajo, pero no existe trabajo sin él, le gustaría poder escribir en su blog, poder soltarlo todo allí, pero cada vez que lo abre ve la foto, ese sombrero estúpido, y luego pasea la vista por todas las entradas y todo está lleno de Sherlock por todas partes. Sherlock siendo insolente, Sherlock siendo un genio, Sherlock siendo pesado, Sherlock gritando que está aburrido, Sherlock que no tuvo nunca tacto para decir las cosas, Sherlock siendo su amigo… Y no puede, no puede asimilar que ya no está, no puede dejar que se enfríe, no sabe como dejar de pensar en él, como dejar de esperar que aparezca, no puede quitarse el violín de la cabeza.

John sabe que se está destrozando a sí mismo, ha dejado de comer, ha dejado de buscar trabajo, ha dejado de escribir y si no estuviera tan ocupado echándole de menos, habría intentado dejar de vivir. Ha vuelto al cementerio algunos días, y no hace otra cosa que plantarse ante la lápida, clavar la mirada aguada en el nombre escrito en letras doradas, y vuelve a pedírselo, cada vez que va, le pide que por favor no esté muerto, que por favor sea todo uno de sus juegos, que haga un milagro y cree ciegamente en que Sherlock le está escuchando, cree en él con tanta fuerza que le duele, él que nunca ha sido creyente, él que nunca ha pensado en la presencia de un ser superior capaz de hacer milagros y ahora lo hace, y no puede concebir el mundo de otra forma, no es capaz de aceptar que Sherlock era un hombre normal, no sabe cómo se hace eso. Para él, Sherlock fue des del primer instante un ser maravilloso y se sentía tan afortunado de poder acceder a él, de poder llamarse su amigo, le llenó la vida de aventuras des del primer instante y no sabe como agradecérselo.

No se quita de la cabeza esa primera noche en que le salvó la vida, ni la mirada de Sherlock cuando lo descubrió e insistió en encubrirlo ante la policía, le salvaría la vida mil veces si pudiera. Repite en su mente el patrón, Sherlock saltando de ese tejado, y todas esas veces él corre e intenta frenar la caída de todas las formas que su mente atormentada es capaz de imaginar. Algunas veces le salva y otras no. Cuando no se despierta gritando, grita su nombre y después se sienta en la cama y espera, daría lo que fuera para escuchar el violín a las cinco de la madrugada.

Lleva así casi un mes, ha dejado de visitar a su psicóloga, no puede ayudarle. Ha vuelto al piso, pero solo para ver las cosas de Sherlock y volverse a ir, prefiere seguir en la pensión aunque ya no pueda pagarla. Si no le doliera tanto ver su apellido en el teléfono intentaría llamar a Mycroft, pero él también ha desaparecido, aunque no le preocupa en absoluto. Hay una voz que empieza a hacerse oír dentro de la cabeza de John, se parece sospechosamente a la de Sherlock y John cree que se está volviendo loco. La voz aparece después de visitar 221B de Baker Street, la señora Hudson ha intentado darle de comer, ha intentado hablar de algo que no fuese él, le ha dicho que no se preocupe, que de momento puede pasar sin el alquiler.

Cuando se ha despedido y ha dejado Baker Street la ha escuchado por primera vez. “Está preocupada por ti, John”, no sabe qué hacer para dejar de escucharla, pero le hace compañía. “Harry podría ocuparse de ti, John” y él ha empezado a contestarle en voz alta “Harry ya tiene suficiente con la botella, Sherlock”, “Tienes que comer, John” y come, no mucho, galletas, pero es mejor que nada. “No me gusta verte así, John” “A mí no me gusta no verte, Sherlock”.

Molly y Lestrade han intentado contactar con él, John les cogería el teléfono, pero está convencido de que ha perdido la cabeza y no quiere que le encierren.

Hace justo un mes de su muerte, los medios ya se han olvidado de él y de Moriarty, John les patearía a todos, les rompería esas cámaras del demonio, les gritaría con todas sus fuerzas que Sherlock Holmes nunca ha sido un fraude, pero en vez de eso, los pies le llevan a Bart’s, se queda quieto frente al punto dónde cayó, puede ver la sangre, puede ver la gente y puede verle a él, tendido en el suelo con la cabeza abierta, puede ver como se lo llevan y a él vuelven a fallarle las rodillas. Le parece que ha entrado en un bucle, porque vuelve llorando a la pensión, llorando como uno un niño que se ha perdido y no puede encontrar el camino de regreso, y cree que le ha dado la dirección correcta al taxista, pero cuando el coche se detiene, está en Baker Street, y sube al piso sin aliento para intentar hacer otra cosa. Camina como un sonámbulo hasta la habitación de Sherlock y se tumba en su cama porque le necesita, llora durante horas y se duerme.

No sabe si lo ha soñado, pero juraría que ha escuchado el violín esa noche, tiene la canción en la mente, pero no sabe reconocerla, cree que la escuchó mientras lloraba. Cuando sale de la habitación lo ve, el violín sobre la butaca de Sherlock, no estaba allí cuando llegó o eso cree. John no sabe si ha perdido la cabeza del todo o de verdad Sherlock ha obrado el milagro que le pidió, pero hay té caliente sobre la mesa de la cocina y por la hora que es, la señora Hudson aún no se ha levantado.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mourning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641456) by [Ta_Ma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma)




End file.
